The Gorgon and the Guildpact
The Gorgon and the Guildpact è un articolo della rubrica Uncharted Realms, scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizard of the Coast il 12 marzo 2014. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren e del suo scontro con Vraska. The Gorgon and the Guildpact Jace apparve su Ravnica già in ritardo, giudicando dalla velocità con cui un corriere lo aveva trovato all'arrivo e dal numero di volte che il messaggio usava la parola "urgentemente", che era tre. Lavinia, precedentemente corridore del labirinto per gli Azorius e attualmente assistente di Jace e vicepresidente presso la Camera del Patto delle Gilde, tendeva a distribuire avverbi quando Jace stava andando dietro nei suoi doveri. Le sale di nuova costruzione della Camera del Patto delle Gilde echeggiavano con il suono distinto degli zoccoli. Non era un suono che Jace tradizionalmente associava al santuario ufficiale del Patto delle Gilde vivente. Si affrettò verso la sala ricevente principale, dove il corridoio si espanse per rivelare una folla di minotauri rivestiti di acciaio dei Boros. Lavinia si trovava tra i denuncianti, l'unica che non urlava o tagliava zoccoli. La sua armatura azzurra brillava con una brillante regolazione. "Gli Orzhov hanno violato il nostro contratto di confine!" Urlò il minotauro. "Stanno raccogliendo dei prelievi sulla terra della Legione!" Altri minotauristi si mossero in accordo. «La tua gilda non ha presentato una denuncia adeguata a questo ufficio», disse Lavinia uniformemente, annegato dalla racchetta. Scosse un pezzo di carta nell'aria come se fosse un'arma. "Una volta depositato, il tuo caso verrà considerato in tempo utile da questa Camera". "Come posso aiutare?" Chiese Jace, entrando nella stanza. I minotauri immediatamente spostarono la loro attenzione su di lui. "Patto delle Gilde!" Urlavano i minotauri. "Il Sindacato ha violato i termini del nostro accordo!" "Ingiustamente, stanno cercando di disturbare la nostra vetta!" Jace evocò parole nei pensieri di Lavinia. "Mi dispiace di essere in ritardo. Era per questo che mi hai chiamato?" "No", rispose col pensiero Lavinia. "Piccola controversia, posso gestirli, ho qualcos'altro che richiede la tua attenzione." Jace cercò di sorridere in quello che sperava era una moda accogliente ai minotauri. "È un omicidio?" "Perché lo dici?" "Perché stai facendo quel volto. Il tuo 'è stato commesso un omicidio." "Più di uno, infatti, ho una "faccia da è stato commesso un omicidio?" "Di cosa stai parlando in questo summit?" "Aurelia, capogilda dei Boros, ha ospitato tre altri leader di gilda a Sol-Dimora stasera. La Legione è preoccupata per la sicurezza e l'Orzhov apparentemente non sta aiutando." "Patto delle Gilde, qual è la tua decisione?" Insistettero i minotauri. Jace era in piedi davanti al minotauro, con una testa più corta e con due meno enormi corna. "Metterai una denuncia adeguata con il deputato Lavinia", disse, ad un coro di sconforto. "Ritorna a Sol-Dimora, e il deputato lo tratterà a tempo debito secondo la procedura della Camera." Jace trattenne il fiato. Era l'incarnazione del concordato tra le corporazioni di Ravnica, manifestazione di stabilità, ma era anche un sacco molto vivo e mortale di organi. Ogni volta che esercitava il suo potere come Patto delle Gilde, sentiva un senso di grandissima autorità mistica e di un senso non tanto mistico che tutti in Ravnica avrebbero dovuto stormare molte volte nelle sue aree gastrointestinali o facciali. Esalò solo quando il minotauro legò la sua ascia. La luce del sole è inclinata nelle finestre della Camera da poco sopra la linea orizzontale. Jace studiava una pagina di note dalla scena del crimine. La causa della morte in ogni caso: la pietrificazione. Guardò Lavinia. "Siamo sicuri che siano vittime? Qualcuno non ha solo... creato statue veramente realistiche? Davvero veloce?" Lavinia scosse la testa. "Non è probabile che questi cittadini siano stati confermati mancanti e gli organi pietrificati sono stati tutti trovati in Piazza Rozlad." "Vicino alle gallerie di pietra dei Golgari." "Ma non dentro, le statue erano fuori all'aperto." "Non dirmelo: l'assassino ha organizzato i loro corpi per formare il simbolo di Golgari". Jace scattò le dita. "No, sono disposti a descrivere il nome del killer, nelle forme delle sue vittime terrorizzate". "Vicino." "Oh?" "Esprimono il tuo nome". "...Oh." Lavinia annuì. "Oh." Jace fece un respiro. Aveva veramente bisogno di avere una scrivania ad un certo punto, con una grande poltroncina in cuoio in cui poteva sedersi in momenti come questo. "Beh, va bene." "Non pensiamo che la connessione a voi sia pubblica, ma alcuni dei miei ufficiali hanno coperto le vittime e spostano i loro corpi fuori sede. E non stiamo raccontando alle famiglie il messaggio che hanno spiegato". "Penso che sia saggio." "D'altra parte, le lettere che formano sono abbastanza chiare: non possiamo riposizionare esattamente le membra senza danneggiarle". "C'era qualcos'altro sulla scena? Qualsiasi altro messaggio?" "Tipo cosa?" "Un tempo, un indirizzo." "Non abbiamo trovato niente di simile." "C'era un legame tra le vittime? Qualcosa in comune?" "Vengono da tutto il mondo. L'assassino deve averli trasportati da più distretti". Jace guardò l'elenco dei dettagli, nemmeno sicuro di quello che sperava di trovare. Nulla sembrava collegarsi. Ma mentre i suoi occhi scivolavano attraverso la pagina, una sensazione di freddo affondò nel suo stomaco. "Sono questi i nomi?" "Le vittime" per quanto sappiamo." "Linna Stradek, Shann Dilara, Haszin Dycar." "Che cosa c'è? Li conosci?" "Non proprio, Lavinia, devo visitare immediatamente la scena". Lei annuì e marciò verso la porta. "Farò preparare alcuni maghi della legge per accompagnarti." Jace la fermò. "No. Non questa volta, liberi tutti i tuoi ufficiali e maghi da Piazza Rozlad. Le sopracciglia di Lavinia si abbassarono sui suoi occhi. "Nella trappola dell'assassino? Non lo permetterò, non ha un briciolo di logica". "Non discutere, basta che tieni tutti lontano da quella posizione finché non lo dico." Vai a Sol-Dimora, rassicura i Boros." Lei indicò il suo viso. "Conosci il volto che sto facendo adesso? È uno nuovo. È il mio "sto pensando di commettere il tuo omicidio." "Lo so, in realtà, ma fidati, tieni tutti lontani da lì e dirigeti verso il summit per favore. I nomi delle vittime significano qualcosa per Jace che non avrebbe mai significato nulla per Lavinia, o ad altri cittadini del piano di Ravnica. Linna Stradek. Shann Dilara. Haszin Dycar. Innistrad. Shandalar. Zendikar. La Piazza Rozlad era buia e silenziosa, le pareti coperte di funghi e licheni. Era vuota dagli ufficiali di Lavinia, ma non era abbandonata. Nel centro della piazza c'era una figura in un mantello verde di giada, il viso oscurato da un cappuccio. Forse umano, giudicando dalla silhouette. E lei era sicuramente lì per vedere Jace. Solo un Planeswalker avrebbe conosciuto i nomi di tutti quei mondi. E solo un Planeswalker che sapeva che Jace era un Planeswalker lo avrebbe indirizzato in particolare, selezionando le vittime da quei nomi. Colui che pietrificava quei corpi sapeva molto di Jace Beleren che aveva cercato di tenere stretti sotto gli involucri. "Sono contenta che tu abbia ricevuto il mio messaggio" disse la donna. "Hai la mia attenzione" disse Jace. "Io sono solo, quindi non coinvolgiamo altri ravnicani in questo." "Oh, ho mandato via i miei compatrioti." La donna tirò indietro il cappuccio con una mano e produsse un lungo pugnale con l'altro. Era umana, spaventosa e scura, con un collare di spine sotto il mantello. "Quindi siamo solo noi due. Perché non ti avvicini?" Jace si accigliò, ma si avvicinò. "Non sono armato, non voglio che qualcun altro sia danneggiato, voglio solo parlare, ma non credo che questo sia quello che vuoi, ti dispiace se ti legge la mente?" Jace concentrò la sua mente, preparando l'incantesimo per raggiungere i pensieri della donna davanti a lui. Ma prima che potesse guardarsi in mente, la donna si irrigidì. Un grido le fuoriuscì a metà fuori dalla gola, prima che la pietra si diffondesse su di lei e avvolse la sua forma. Divenne una statua di pietra davanti ai suoi occhi, un oggetto senza vita. "Hai già letto la mia mente, Jace Beleren?" Venne la voce di una donna diversa da dietro di lui. Jace si girò per guardare e poi immediatamente abbassò gli occhi. Di fronte a lui vi era una gorgone. La sua mana di viticci vitellini ondeggiava intorno alla sua testa. Le sue bocche d'occhio brillavano come lanterne nella tenebra, ma non sembravano essere rivolte a lui. Trovò che poteva ancora muoversi e respirare. «Vraska» disse. "No, non l'ho fatto". "Ma tu hai sentito parlare di me." "Non sapevo che tu fossi una Planeswalker, ma avevo sentito il tuo nome". "Jace Beleren ha uno svantaggio informativo, allora. Come ci si sente?" Chiese, passeggiando per la piazza intorno a lui. "Hai dedotto perché sei qui?" «Sospetto che tu mi hai portato qui perché vuoi mostrarmi qualcosa» disse Jace, lampeggiante verso il basso, cercando di resistere all'impulso di seguirla con gli occhi. "Spero solo che non sia per il tuo sguardo." "No, no, no, voglio che mi mostri, Beleren, ho organizzato questa visita perché voglio che tu dimostri a noi ciò che c'è dentro di te." Mostraci se sarai il nostro alleato, un alleato di Ravnica." "L'omicidio di ravnicani è un modo strano di essere alleato di Ravnica", disse Jace ai ciottoli. "Così come rubare il controllo del Patto delle Gilde!" Vraska scattò. I suoi vitelli si agitavano e annodassero freneticamente, poi lentamente si calmarono di nuovo. "Questo non è il tuo piano, eppure ti prendi così tanto interesse." "Sto solo cercando di evitare che le gilde si uccidano a vicenda, questa responsabilità è caduta su di me, e la prendo seriamente. Suppongo che non ci hai portati qui per offrire il tuo aiuto." "Allora cosa voglio?" Jace considerò questo. "Per distruggere me". "Perché lo vorrei?" "Per... prendere il mio posto." Non sapeva se qualcun altro potesse diventare il Patto delle Gilde vivente dopo di lui. Ma sapeva che se non c'era uno, avrebbe sicuramente aperto le porte per una gorgone ambiziosa. "No. Tu vuoi regolare Ravnica." "Voi siete morto ci libererai comodamente le mani, tu e il tuo colossale trucco hanno imposto limiti artificiali su di me." Sì, sì, "disse casualmente. "Sono pronta ad ucciderti adesso". Vraska si girò intorno e guardò Jace in piena faccia. Le sue tendine nuotavano nell'aria e gli occhi si illuminarono illuminando la forma di Jace e illuminando la piazza intorno a lui. Invece di diventare di pietra, Jace si dissolse nel nulla. O almeno l'immagine di lui lo ha fatto. "Possiamo allora dispensare dalle illusioni?" Disse Vraska ad alta voce nell'aria intorno a lei. Jace apparve da dietro una colonna. "Fintanto che tu mandi via effettivamente Milada, Kobrev, Zdenya e Dibor." Vraska sorrise. "Quattro assassini, più quella che hai ucciso", disse Jace. "Apprezzo il complimento, ma credo che tu sia capace di uccidermi da sola." Vraska fece un segnale verso gli angoli della piazza. Le ombre si spostarono vicino alle pareti mentre le figure nascoste si allontanavano. Jace sentì che le loro menti si svilupparono lontane. "Grazie, ora mi ucciderai?" Chiese Jace, che ora stava evitando lo sguardo. Vraska scosse la testa in tono ripugnante. "Pensa, adesso. Non è il mio scenario ideale, vero?" "Probabilmente no, l'esecuzione magica del Patto delle Gilde può essere usata a tuo vantaggio, specialmente se quel Patto delle Gilde sembra essere una persona". "Corretto." "Quindi vuoi lasciarmi nell'ufficio del Patto delle Gilde e manipolarmi?" "Sostenere le mie decisioni a tuo favore. Suppongo che tu abbia qualcosa su di me?" I viticci di Vraska increspavano intorno al viso. Jace vide un sorriso fanciullo. "Dimmi, conosci i nomi di tutti gli assassini che attualmente circondano la casa di Emmara Tandris?" Il volto di Jace si oscurò. «La persona che sembra vivere nella casa di Emmara è una delle mie illusioni», disse con attenzione. "Emmara è andata in una copertura profonda, tutta la sua casa è una trappola elaborata. I tuoi assassini saranno arrestati non appena colpiranno." "Probabilmente un bluff" disse Vraska. Camminò in un semicerchio, osservando Jace, fino a quando non stava dietro di lui. "Ma una cosa sufficiente, non importa." Ciò che veramente accadrà è che io vengo a minaccia di tante cose che ti interessano, e poi deciderai di lavorare per me." "Non succederà." "Oh, ma posso rendere le cose molto scomode per te, basta immaginare i titoli." Il Patto delle Gilde vivente non è in grado di impedire gli omicidi di pietrificazione!" 'Dieci più statue lasciate sulla porta della Camera del Patto delle Gilde!' Per non parlare dei rappresentanti della gilda arrabbiati e arrabbiati, avrò in mano le tue camere." "Scendi qui, andiamo indietro nel sottosuolo: se ti rendi disinteressato, posso gestirti in questo caso e Lavinia". "Diventa il mio assistente, e non dovrai più farcela con lei. Ogni persona che mi attraversa incontrerà il loro meritato destino". "Le ho detto no, Ravnica è sotto la mia protezione." Vraska sibilò, improvvisamente vicino dietro di lui, e Jace sentì un serpente toccare l'orecchio. "Che fortuna per Ravnica" annuì. "Lo proteggerai come hai protetto Kallist o Kavin?" Aveva certamente scavato profondamente nel suo passato. Si chiese cosa altro avesse saputo sulla sua vita e quali fossero le sue fonti. "E che mi dici su Garruk Lingua Selvaggia?" "Ho commesso degli errori, sì. Ma ho scelto di utilizzare la mia posizione per espiare le sue colpe,- aspetta cos'è successo a Garruk?" Vraska sbuffò. "Non sai cosa è diventato lui, vero?" "Perché? Che cosa è successo?" "Non ti dispiacere, sono sicura che l'hai già fallito, sei una piaga, Beleren, un flagello per tutti coloro che chiedete di proteggere, dichiarando la tua fedeltà a me sarà il tuo primo favore a questo mondo". Un viticcio avvolto intorno al collo di Jace. Jace lo afferrò e cercò di sbucciarlo, ma Vraska era forte e i suoi capelli inghiottivano il viso. Sentì il suo morsetto di gola chiuso mentre i viticci dissolvevano più stretti e stretti. Jace le colpì la mente, e subito volle che non lo avesse fatto. I suoi pensieri si muovevano con centinaia di modi per ucciderlo o farlo soffrire. Si vide seccato a morte. Lanciato da un ponte in un sacco. Tirato giù nel mulo dei tunnel sottosviluppati dalle mani sporche e artigliate. Paralizzato e costretto a guardare i serpenti strisciano nei vestiti, mentre sentono le loro zanne affondate nell'ago che affondano in lui. La sua creatività era senza limiti. Aveva bisogno di spingere più in profondità, ma aveva anche bisogno di respirare. Ha suscitato un'incantesimo. Vraska non è stato colpita dalla prima illusione di un altro Jace che gli stava balzando. Ha battuto via e si dissipò immediatamente. Ma il prossimo Jace si precipitò verso di lei abbastanza velocemente per tagliargli la guancia con le mani che erano acute come pugnali. Sussurrò e articolò l'immagine. Ma la prossima è andata ancora più veloce, e il prossimo si avvicinò verso di lei dalla direzione opposta. Jace sentì l'impugnatura della gorgone allentarsi mentre mandava l'immagine dopo l'immagine di se stesso in lei. Come i Jaces che attaccavano, sono cambiati. Le loro mani diventarono artigli. I loro capelli diventarono serpenti. I loro occhi brillavano di luce sinistre. Mentre uscivano dalle ombre da tutte le direzioni, che circondavano Vraska in un'orda maravigliosa. Vraska non poteva combattere tutti. Lei cominciò a colpirli con lo sguardo. Arrivarono a lei, tornando a pietra una per una, mentre li ha accatastati con la pietrificazione. Quando le statue di pietra si moltiplicarono, diventarono una gabbia. Fu scritta da una dozzina di effigi di Jace. Sperava che fossero abbastanza reali per lei per farla sentire intrappolata, almeno per il momento. Vraska teneva il vero Jace dai suoi artigli. Ripresero nuovamente il collo. «Scacciali», sussurrò Vraska, e il suo respiro fu tagliato. E poi le labbra delle statue cominciarono a muoversi. "Voi vincete", hanno detto in sintonia, nella voce di Jace. "Riprenderli". Le disse come un ringhio, ma nella sua voce c'era un tremolio di esitazione. Le statue si ritirarono leggermente, ma era ancora gabbata dalle forme di pietra. "Jace vi aiuterà", hanno detto. "Ma deve conoscere il piano innanzitutto". "Farai quello che ti dico, quando ti dico, Beleren". "Uccidilo, e non può influenzare le gilde per te", le statue intonavano. "Deve sapere se sarai un partner degno: se sei abbastanza intelligente, dimmi. Come intendi assumere questa città?" Vraska si strinse per un momento, premendo tutto il sangue dalla testa di Jace. Ma la sua presa si rilassò di nuovo. "Con il tuo aiuto, avrei sterilizzato tutti i maghigilda, disimpegnandoli, riducendo i confini territoriali, rottando i loro legami di mana, deframando le gilde prendendo i loro lanciatori di incantesimi e poi, uno per uno, assassinerò i leader delle gilde". "Voi, Vraska, assassinerai ogni governatore di gilda?" "Sono nato per uccidere" disse. "E molte persone nelle ombre rispondono a me". «Grazie» disse le statue. Poi tutti hanno inclinato le loro teste. "Hai avuto tutto questo?" Hanno cantato. Vraska si guardò attorno a tutti. "Che cosa?" Per un attimo, gli occhi delle statue si illuminarono, bagnando Vraska in un lampo accecante. Mise una mano sul viso per proteggersi dal bagliore. "C'è un summit di molti leader della gilda che si svolgono a Sol-Dimora stasera", dissero le statue di Jace. "Le tue dichiarazioni sono state trasmesse a tutti coloro che hanno partecipato". Vraska annuì. «Il compito è finito, Beleren», disse. "Ora tu muori." Ha afferrato il collo che ha tenuto negli artigli e lo ha schiacciato. Si è rotto in pezzi rocciosi. Guardò giù, e invece di vedere un Jace morto, vide che aveva tenuto la forma pietrificata del suo assassino, la donna che aveva ucciso in precedenza. Aveva scambiato con lei in un certo punto. Vraska urlò in furia. Girò e tagliò la gabbia di Jaces. Invece di rompersi o di dissipare nell'aria, si sono chiusi su di lei. Hanno germogliato sempre più serpenti dalle loro teste, dai loro occhi, dalle dita, e stretti intorno a lei. Hanno afferrato i polsi. Si intrecciarono con le sue tendine. Con un grido, le spinse tutte. Poi fece un respiro, chiuse gli occhi e si allontanò. «Non so come lo hai fatto», disse Lavinia, di nuovo alla Camera del Patto delle Gilde. "Ma lei era là, galleggiante nel mezzo di Sol-Dimora, dicendo i suoi piani a tutti, al confine con la confessione. Ma che cosa vuol dire che non tornerà?" "Sarà via per un po'" disse Jace, strofinando sul collo. "Dovrebbe metterci qualche tempo, spero". "Non puoi finirla, o comandare che si fermi?" Jace scosse la testa. "Avevo appena la presenza della mente a distrarla, distruggere le sue percezioni, certamente non mi ha dato un'apertura per distruggere la sua mente: mi ha combattuto ad ogni passo". "Almeno le gilde sono a conoscenza di lei ora", ha detto Lavinia. "I Boros vogliono girare a testa in giù la sottoscezione, sembrano quasi sconcertanti." Guardò fuori dalla finestra. L'illuminazione sui ciottoli e sui torrioni della città. Sembrava le catene montuose di Zendikar. "Sono sicuro che voi e Isperia potete aiutarli a guidarli." Lavinia lo studiò. "Hai il tuo volto. Il tuo" io sarò lontano per un po', e non chiedere dove sarò" volto." "Dovrebbe essere solo un paio di giorni." "Dovresti restare, avrai arbitrazioni da fare, rassicurazioni." Raccolse il mantello intorno a lui. "Il Patto delle Gilde dovrebbe mantenere la gente al sicuro", mormorò. "Ma ho solo portato loro più pericoli e credo che qualcosa succede con Garruk." "Chi?" "Qualcuno con cui non posso fallire di nuovo." Curiosità *Questa è la prima storia web di Ravnica che si svolge dopo che Jace divenne il Patto delle Gilde vivente. *Lo scontro tra Jace e Vraska nella storia web è rappresentato nel Duel Decks: Jace vs Vraska. *Le parole di Vraska su Garruk spinsero Jace a indagare sul cacciatore maledetto: ciò viene narrato nel gioco Duels of the Planeswalker 2015. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web